1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire hydrant box. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fire hydrant box, in which the fire hose can be easily accessed or rolled up via a connection unit including a plurality of needle bearings to engage with a rotary shaft. The firefighting hose assembly, by way of smoothly rotating the connection unit, can be easily pulled out of or restored back to the fire hydrant box.
2. Description of Background Art
With the development of the economy and the scientific and technologic progress, people's living standards have improved. While the living space is gradually being compressed and decreased, there are more and more high-rise buildings, industrial factories, science and technology zones built, which although providing daily work or living environment with more spacious and comfortable spaces, the fire safety becomes the high priority and has to be paid attention. In all kinds of the high-rise buildings, one or more fire hydrant boxes are installed in the stairwell or corridor wall, so that in case of fire, the fire hose contained within the fire hydrant box can be accessed and used to extinguish the fire, thus reducing accidental losses.
Conventional fire hydrant box broadly used in the buildings is shown in FIGS. 9 and 10. The conventional fire hydrant box A includes an accommodating space A0 to receive a fire hose A1 which is wound into a ring shape, as shown in FIG. 9. Alternatively, the fire hose A1 is convoluted on a plurality of supporting rods A2 provided in the fire hydrant box A0, as shown in FIG. 10. In case of fire, the fire hose is pulled out of the accommodating space A0 of the fire hydrant box A to extinguish the fire. However, the conventional fire hydrant box, during the actual operation and implementation, has many disadvantages as follows.
(1) Since the fire hose A1 is rolling up or convoluted in the fire hydrant box A, pulling the fire hose A1 out of the fire hydrant box A for use will easily cause the fire hose to twist and be knotted, thus slowing down the fire extinguishing speed.
(2) After the fire hose A1 is taken out, the fire hose A1 has to be re-rolled up or re-convoluted for storage inside the accommodating space A0 of the fire hydrant box A. During restoring, it is difficult to control the length of the fire hose A1, and therefore it might need to repeat rolling or convoluting so as to make sure the rolled or convoluted fire hose can fit in the accommodating space A0 of the fire hydrant box A, which causes the taking out and restoring the fire hose A1 to be a time-consuming work needing a lot of effort.
(3) After finishing the use of the fire hose A1, due to the long length of the fire hose A1, it is difficult to remove the residual water within the fire hose A1 from the water outlet (not shown) of the fire hose. During restoring, the portion of the fire hose A1 with the residual water therein will bulge, thus causing difficulty for the operation.
Therefore, there exists a need for the existing fire hydrant box manufacturers in the industry to improve the drawbacks and provide a way to obviate the problems of the inconveniences of accessing and restoring the fire hose, and the difficulty of removing the residual water in the fire hose as noted above.